My Own Private Suicide
by ASaintNamedJimmy
Summary: meet saint jimmy the jesus of suburbia the patron saint of Chaos and the Underground. He was born with a pistol in his right hand and a syringe in his left. His wings are the blood and carnage of the urban jungle. His occupation is drug dealer. His goal is anarchy. He is a being too wild and dangerous to die at the hands of anyone except himself. he is the angle of destruction.


**Hello my friends this is my first fan fiction so don't hate me in the reviews and This for now is rated T but later on I might have to change it. Also there will be a lot of Swearing in this fic. Most of my chapters (if I write more) will be song lyrics so on with the story.**

**Artist: Eminem**

**Album: Curtin Call**

**Song: My Name Is**

Chapter 1- Hi My Name Is

It was a pretty normal day for Jimmy, wake up somewhere with a hangover and his skateboard for a pillow. That was the morning for him but the night consisted of going out and finding any one who needs help, funus or human. Jimmy was doing just that until a cold breeze came along.

* * *

'Christ its cold' he thought to him self his white hooded jacket that goes down to his ankles and black pants didn't really help at all. Jimmy noticed some movement in one of the ally ways so he climbed up to one of the nearby roofs to see what it was. From the roof he saw two people on man and one woman, the man had a cane and Gray hair while the woman had blonde hair and a purple cape. He saw a man following them through the ally 'this can't be good... if I'm gonna save them I wanna have fun with it' Jimmy thought before he jumped off the building landing in an open trash bin in the ally way

"tonight was fun Glynda" Ozpin said as he looks at the ground and takes a sip from his coffee mug.

"I thought is was fun too we should-"

but before she could finish a man came up behind her and put I knife to her throat.

"Give me all your money or the bitch dies!" the man ordered

to Glyndas shock Ozpin replied in a calm tone

"Ok, Ok just calm down let me get my wallet" Ozpin reached to his back pocket where he kept his knife

"What are you do-" but Glynda was cut of for the second time that knight but it wasn't the man that interrupted her nor was it Ozpin it was a new voice, Jimmy's voice that said something along the lines of

"SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKER!" the voice yelled as he drop kicked the man. Jimmy didn't give him a chance to get up because he was already stomping on the man's head "Die, die, die, die, DIE! HAHAHAHA HA"

as that was happening Ozpin went over to Glynda

"Are you ok?"

"yeah I am, but who is that kid?" Glynda replied as she pointed to Jimmy who was now sitting on the man's chest with a smoke in one hand and a bottle of vodka in his other while he said "Just cause I'm fifteen doesn't mean I can't beat the shit out of you hahaha." just then Jimmy remembered why he was there, so got up and walked over to Glynda.

"are you ok?" He asked

"who are you?" was the response he got

"oh where are my manners? Hi my name is Saint Jimmy A.K.A. The Jesus of Suburbia" he said with a bow after he threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.

"ok well my name is Glynda Goodwitch and this is Ozpin" Glynda stated as she pointed to Ozpin "And did you say you were the Jesus of Suburbia? As in-"

Glynda was cut off again by Jimmy.

"I'm the son of rage and love, the Jesus of Suburbia? If you mean that then yes" he finished with a smile

"but that's only a story, a nursery rhyme to teach kid that there is some one who fights for every one, I did'nt think that was real" Ozpin butted in

Jimmy looked at him for a second then said "you were fuckin' wrong then weren't ya?" and took a sip of his vodka

"ok...well I watched your fighting style. I run a school that helps people inprove their skills. Would you like to come to my school? You will be given food every day and a room."

"I sleep on a park bench and bearly get food soooooo yes"

"do you have a weapon?"

"at this point I have more weapons then brain cells... when does school start?"

"tomorrow"

"thanks for the heads up... you gave me a lot of time to RSVP haha"

"what do you need to pack?"

"my skateboard, my guitar and a park bench A.K.A. My bed... ok bye"

with that said Jimmy turned around and walked out of the ally way

'tomorrows gonna be a hell of a day' he thought to himself before he jumped on his bed/park bench closed his eyes and went to sleep


End file.
